Los intentos de un perdedor
by Rossue
Summary: No creo que exista tal cosa como un perdedor, la verdad es que todos nacemos perdiendo algo. Solamente cerremos nuestros ojos y encontraremos en nuestros sueños el verdadero triunfo imposible. -Viktor x Yuri-


**Disclaimer applied.**

 **No sé qué me dio por escribir sobre Viktor y Yuri, en principal no pensaba hacerlo. No es que no me guste la pareja, es solamente que no tengo tiempo, pero me alegra poder escribir esto.**

 **No se ofendan por el título, es solamente un poco de nostalgia.**

 **Si quieren una referencia musical para leerlo, entonces les recomiendo "Nagisa" del OST de CLANNAD y también les recomiendo mucho escuchar un tema del OST de Kobato llamado "Ashita kuru hi" pero la versión en piano.**

 **Sin más a leer.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Los intentos de un perdedor**

 _"_ _No creo que exista tal cosa como un perdedor, la verdad es que todos nacemos perdiendo algo. Solamente cerremos nuestros ojos y encontraremos en nuestros sueños el verdadero triunfo imposible."_

—No has ganado —le susurra Viktor al oído.

No se preocupa. Su corazón late con tanta fuerza porque él está tomando su mano y sus frentes están juntas mientras sus mejillas están sonrojadas.

—No importa —dice, posiblemente sea una más de sus mentiras.

—Yuri —habla el ruso, pero el japonés solamente le sonríe cortando sus palabras de golpe—, para mí eres un ganador a como dé lugar.

Pero Yuri sabe que para Viktor perder no es una opción, es más, él no conoce ese sentimiento de no poder llegar a la meta soñada. Viktor Nikiforov no conoce lo triste que es perder. Porque él es un vencedor, Viktor nació con una estrella brillando a su favor.

Entonces, ¿qué es él? ¿Quién es Yuri Katsuki?

Las cuchillas están a su lado en la banca, sus patines están desgastados y sus sentimientos positivos comienzan a desaparecer. De nuevo siente que las lágrimas quieren salir y un nudo se instala en su garganta. Se siente un desastre y por completo siente que le ha fallado a la persona que más admira, a la persona que se ha tomado su propio tiempo para entrenarle, a la persona que con el pasar de los días a llegado amar.

Da un largo suspiro y escucha los gritos de emoción por el nuevo ganador mundial. Un ganador que obviamente no es él. Las lágrimas comienzan a caer y para su sorpresa Viktor suelta su mano para comenzar a limpiar a las egoístas gotas del alma que caen por su níveo rostro. No importó, se esforzó al máximo, ¿dónde está su recompensa? ¿Dónde está su premio?

Cierra sus ojos, de la nada siente vergüenza de verle. No puede, le ha fallado. Ha estropeado su ego y también su reputación. La mejor estrella en patinaje artístico, esa persona que se tomó tanto tiempo con él, esa persona que tanto admira y ama, ahora solamente le puede limpiar las lágrimas ante sus baratos intentos de un perdedor.

—Nunca he sido un ganador —murmura entre sollozos, pero el nudo en la garganta comienza ahogarle y entonces hipea una y otra vez—, soy solamente un perdedor con baratos intentos.

Viktor frunce el ceño, un poco de nostalgia y tristeza nunca están mal. Pero esa presentación, todas y cada una de las presentaciones de Yuri le han dejado impresionado. Porque aquel muchacho de cabellos castaños que ahora llora frente suyo, le ha entregado su alma a él y no a la pista de patinaje.

—Yuri —le llama, acuna su rostro entre sus manos. El castaño abre sus ojos poco a poco, hay tristeza en ellos. ¡Dios! Sus ojos son tan dulces y tristes a la vez, su mundo se cae sin importar nada. Solamente cae, se siente terrible pero al mismo tiempo se siente un ganador—, mírame cuando te hablo y no me bajes la mirada. ¿Por qué te sientes tan triste? ¿Qué hay de malo en perder? ¿Por qué de repente sientes que debes ganar todo?

Indignación.

Las palabras y preguntas de Viktor duelen, ¿acaso toma por sentado su reputación? ¿Qué no le importa que él ensuciara su nombre de una manera tan vulgar como perder después de tanto esforzarse?

Sus manos toman las de Viktor que aún acunan su rostro.

—Ensucié tu nombre —comienza hablar, peros su voz es firme. Se ha transformado de un momento a otro e incluso sorprende a su entrenador—. Te hice perder tu tiempo cuando pudiste ser tú quien ganara hoy. ¡Te he hecho ver mal! ¡Estoy acostumbrado a perder a lo grande! ¡Pero tú… tú no, Viktor! ¡Eres una de las imágenes más importantes para este deporte! ¡Yo solamente fui la oscuridad que estropeo la estrella que te iluminaba!

Las palabras de Yuri duelen, pero no es su contra. Solamente siente que ha estropeado el autoestima de Yuri, quizás lo presionó mucho. No puede hacer nada más que verlo llorar. Pero todo lo que el castaño ha dicho no es verdad, pero tampoco lo puede llamar una mentira. No importa, el pasado no se puede remediar así viajemos a él una y otra vez; esta vida es nuestro estanque y nunca nos iremos de allí. También hay un nudo en su garganta, también quiere llorar. Se siente tan destruido como Yuri, pero sabe que no puede hacer nada. No puede decirle: _Yuri, entiendo tus sentimientos._

Él nunca ha perdido como Yuri lo ha hecho. El castaño ha fallado por completo en el programa. Ha fallado en sus giros y en la sincronización. Pero él tiene la culpa. Asume la culpa pero sabe que Yuri dirá que no trate de tapar sus errores usándose como justificación.

—No hables por mí —masculla, hace varios intentos para que Yuri le mire fijamente a la cara, pero no puede, el castaño le baja la mirada—. Yuri —le llama, y de la nada un impulso surge, le da un casto beso en los labios. Solamente un beso dulce y sin exigencias. Está arrodillado frente a él tratándole de consolar con un beso, ¿quién lo diría? Aparte sus labios del castaño y besa su frente. Continua su discurso con la garganta doliéndole—, no has ensuciado mi nombre. No he perdido mi tiempo contigo, es más, siento que solamente me has hecho descubrir eso que tanto quiero sentir. Quizás yo no esté acostumbrado a perder, pero, Yuri, hoy no perdí porque he ganado el mejor esfuerzo de tu parte.

—Viktor —trata de hablar el castaño, pero solamente es detenido de nuevo por los labios de él. Un beso cálido y sin segundas intenciones. Se sonroja y siente mariposas en su estómago. Todo dentro de él es completo caos emocional., pero los labios de Viktor le calman. _Amor_. Eso siente de parte de su entrenador.

—Tu derrota ha sido mi triunfo, porque puedo besarte y decirte que me haces sentir feliz _. Yuri_ —dice su nombre con tanta gentileza que el castaño puede sentir su corazón comenzar derretirse, todo él es un manojo de nervios—, no importa cuántas veces ganes o pierdas, yo siempre voy a sentir que gano porque te tengo a mi lado. Dime, ¿qué es un personaje importante sin una mancha en su historial? Yo quiero que tú seas esa falla en el camino que siempre pueda levantar y que siempre pueda avanzar.

—Pero…

—No estoy diciendo que no quiera que ganes. Quiero que lo intestes hasta que triunfes o hasta que ya no puedas más. Y todas esas veces yo tomaré tu mano, te admiraré y poseeré tu alma, porque sé que todo esto lo haces para que te mire. Pero, Yuri, el mejor premio que puedo tener es a ti y a esos intentos que son solamente míos —Viktor vuelve a tomar los labios de Yuri y esta vez ejerce un poco más de fuerza, pero no importa, el castaño no le alejará—. Yuri, no me importa lo que digan de mí. No importa si dicen: _Yuri Katsuki es el error más grande de Viktor Nikiforov._ No me importa, porque es mi decisión y no me voy a negar a ella.

Le ha consolado. Pero a pesar de toda ese sentimiento de derrota no se va y tampoco se ira tan fácil.

—¿Y si me rindo en el intento? ¿Y si fallo como hoy? —Los labios de Viktor le han dejado totalmente helado que no puede hablar más. Parpadea muchas veces y entonces se siente un niño, un niño que es mimado por su persona más importante.

—Me rendiré contigo y entonces tomaré esos fallos como míos. —Su voz siempre es sensata, pero las lágrimas quieren salir y lo hacen, ambos lloran juntos. Hay tanta nostalgia. Hay tanto dolor. Todo en conjunto duele y no se puede resistir a salir. Viktor se levanta y entonces ayuda a Yuri. Lo abraza. La cintura de Yuri es pequeña y el calor que su cuerpo transmite es del otro mundo. _Amor_. Ese _amor_ que no se ha permitido experimentar por su carrera—. Pero quiero que sepas, Yuri, que no me importa. Porque de ahora en adelante yo estaré contigo. Porque me has hecho sentir algo que no siento con nadie, porque me alejé tantas veces de este sentimiento. ¡No! Porque me he alejado tantas veces de esta decisión y ahora la tengo frente a mis ojos.

Yuri no entiende lo que quiere decir, pero aún así se derrite ante sus palabras. Esconde su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de él y entonces le escucha sollozar más fuerte mientras le abraza, sus brazos también le rodean. Ese abrazo se siente tan cálido y doloroso a la vez.

—Viktor, ¿cuál es esa decisión? —Une sus frentes alejándose del cuello de él. Los ojos llorosos de su entrenador le miran con tanta nostalgia que siente que puede morir.

—Amor —dice Viktor y le besa los labios de nuevo—. Porque para mí amarte ha sido la decisión que me ha hecho triunfar hasta ahora.

La nostalgia sigue y seguirá allí. Los besos son marcas de nuestras almas sobre otra. Amar a una persona no es un sentimiento, es una decisión que tomamos, o al menos eso piensa Viktor, en su vida solamente había amado alejarse de los sentimientos. Pero no lo puede negar más, Yuri le ha entregado mucho y ahora es turno.

—¿Y si te fallo en ese aspecto? ¿Y si me voy de tu lado? —Sus labios arden, se siente cansado y necesita dormir.

—Somos humanos, es normal que fallemos. Es normal perder así como lo es ganar. —Viktor sube su mano lentamente por el cuerpo de Yuri, el castaño se siente estremecer. Puede morir allí mismo, en los brazos de él—. Yo nunca te dejaría ir, porque tomaré tu mano siempre.

Y de nuevo hay besos y promesas.

Quizás es otro intento de un perdedor pueda ganar para Viktor.

* * *

 **Y bueno, éste es mi mejor intento. Espero les guste.**

 **Por alguna razón mi alma me dice que lo continuaré, pero por el momento será un OS.**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


End file.
